Secrets Are Meant To Be Exposed Someday
by RequiemRein
Summary: Secrets surrounded her ever since. Yet secrets are meant to be exposed...someday. "You can hide it, but not to me." AU. Fem27. Musical Fiction.
1. Chapter 00

**WARNING: **This is Fem27 fic with a bit of twist and turns. You might even find some unexpected character here like Sebastian Michaelis, Misaki Ayuzawa, etc. I'm a crazy author so bear with me please. **(^_^)** I don't know if I'll put a love team yet so let's just go on with the flow. I'm sorry if my English is not good. English is not my mother language. Note also that this will be my first story so don't expect much from me. I'm inexperienced. Hmmm…that may be all. For now.

**DISCLAIMER:** Oh no…Katekyo Hitman Reborn is not mine. It rightfully belongs to Amano Akira for if KHR is mine then there will be a lot 1st Generation Vongola Family appearances. Hohoho.

* * *

**~( O )~**

[Imagine a horrible tune currently playing.]

"Aaaaarghh! Stop! STOOOOPPP!" the teacher shrieked.

[Cue. Music abruptly stops.]

"You, Canaibe* Tsunayuki, GO BACK TO YOUR SEAT! I can't believe it! This is a music school. We teach music…MUSIC! Not those horrible NOISE! I can't understand why you're still here. You should've been expelled a long time ago! You're blaaaah blaah blaah…"

The brunette mentioned just quietly stood from the stool up the small elevated make shift stage of the room. She silently placed the guitar back to its proper place while the teacher continues her 'lecture', while she goes back to her seat.

As she walks through the rows of students, she could clearly hear their giggles and jeers. This is a normal occurrence to her life but still, the sharp tip of those words pierced her heart. Who are they to mock her? They don't even know the slightest of her life.

"Hahaha…Dame-Tsuna's mark will surely be another big letter F. She should quit school already." One female said to her seatmate.

"Let her be Miako. She's one of those frustrated musician in this school." Burst of giggles erupted from the group.

On her way to her seat, she noticed one her classmate foot was on the way, probably wanting her to trip in class. And trip she goes, lying flat on the tiled floor.

"HAHAHA! DAME-TSUNA TRIPPED ON HER OWN SHOES!" The one who actually tripped her shouted making the whole class laugh. **(A/N: Damn boy! (=ww=)/)** Even the strict teacher has a problem hiding her laughter from escaping.

Oh well…this is what they want, give it to them. She really don't care. If she got dropped out because of her grades then she'll be the happiest drop out of her school. She never wished to be here anyway.

"QUIET!" The strict teacher **(A/N: let's call her Mika-sensei)**, finally getting over with the 'funny' thing in her class, yelled. **(A/N: bipolar teacher =_=)** "Canaibe! Hurry up! You're making my lessons delay with you standing up there and listen while I'm in front!"

Oh boy…This is one hell of a boring day again.

*******(^_^)*******

* * *

**_NOTES TO READERS:_**

*You'll probably ask something like: "Canaibe? What the F is that Canaibe? Where the heck did you get that thing?" Well… Don't be mad at me… **/(T~T)\** There is a reason for Tsu-chan's surname to be that way. Don't worry, sooner…or later, she'll be Sawada again. **(^_^)v**

_**A/N:**_

Am I too noisy? Are you uncomfortable with me always popping in the story? Please don't be afraid to tell. I accept criticism just lessen the flames, okay? You may also give your opinions and suggestions. I'll do what I can just it won't change the plot of my story. **(^_^)b**

I know, the chapter is short. It'll get longer when time comes. Promise.

* * *

Rein: How was it? Ne…tell me. O~ne~gai~ **(/^_^\\)***

Giotto: Stop that Rein. It does not suite you.

Rein: But Gio-kun. It does have an effect on you, ne? ***wink***

Giotto: ***blush*** I'm going.

Rein: Gio-kun so shy… Ne, readers-chan. I'll tell you a secret.

Rein: Ready?

Rein: Giotto-kun is actually my husband and Tsuna-chii is our son. So I'll go now. Gio-kun misses me. Bye bye~

Readers: (what will be your response? Haha review or PM me)

**P.S. Imagination is the limit. :P**


	2. Chapter 01

**WARNING: **Too much OOC up ahead. Beware.

**DISCLAIMER: **Seriously, how many times do I have to say this disclaimer? A'yt. Katekyo Hitman Reborn rightfully belongs to Amano Akira-sensei *O*

* * *

\\(^_^)/

**_~xoxoxoxoxoxoxo~_**

"I'm home!"

Right when Tsuna entered their house, Nana, her mother stood from the sofa in the living room. Tsuna went to her and kissed her cheeks.

"Mou, Tsu-chan. Don't think that you've escaped because you kissed me. You're still punished." A disapproving look crossed her mother's eyes.

"Eh? What did I do?"

"Your teacher called me. She's literally fuming and will give you one last test. If you failed that one, you'll be dropped out of school."

"Really? That's good! I'll just have to fail this one again and I'll be out there." Tsuna's face lit up and she beamed at her mom.

"Tsu-chan! Why don't you understand? I want your talent to be flourished in that school. Namimori School of Music is the best school not only in music but also in academics." Nana scolded her. Scolding in Nana's dictionary means looking exasperated and disapproving. **(A/N: I want Nana to be my mother. My mother scolds like a monster is in her. Scary~ \\(TT~TT)/ )**

"Mom, come on. I don't need that school. You are enough. All of what they teach…you've already taught me. And besides, I don't want that school to hear my voice. That school is unfair! They just praise those good in music while those that still aspires music they push down! Me, in my state there, saw the true color of that school. Few are only good to students like me. That's why I hate that school." Tsuna's aura darkening as she says this to her mother. She gripped her hands too tight that made her knuckles white. **(A/N: tight and white…it rhymes :3)**

"*sigh* I can't stop you, can I?"

"Nope." Tsuna smiled with flower backgrounds behind.

"Okay. On with your punishment." Nana turned her back to Tsuna.

"EEHHH?"

Nana just giggled and gave a wink to her child.

**_ ~xoxoxoxoxoxoxo~_**

Next morning came up. Students all gossiped about sports, celebrities, latest drama, girls, boys. **(A/N: roll's eyes)** The usual. But something is different with the school's aura today. And Tsuna felt that as soon as she stepped in front their school's gate. But before knowing what the commotion was…

"Canaibe. Button your sleeves or I'll bite you to death." The infamous prefect warned, sending a look that could kill to the brunette with the almighty tonfa at hand.

"EEEK! H-h-hai, Hibari-san!" Tsuna hastily buttoned the cuff of her sleeves and walk-run to her room. Phew. That was close.

Now that she was in her comfort zone, her desk, she looked out to the beautiful view seen from the window beside her while straining her ears to the squeals of her classmates.

"I'm super duper excited! I wished I'll be chosen. It really is my dream to work to the Vongola International Music Corporation. (*O*)"

"Yes, yes! And we'll see Reborn-sama in person! So lucky!"

"He's the best manager ever! I want to get his autograph. **[shuffling could be heard]** I'm going to ready my best notebook."

"Reborn-sama was the manager of that famous band right? The Sky's Embrace. **(A/N: Is the name weird?)**

"Yup! And the members of that band was said to be the owner of the Vongola Corp."

"It must be a great fortune to be picked up, ne?"

"Let's do our best today guys!"

Shock was an understatement to the information Tsuna heard from her classmates. The famous Reborn, manager of Sky's Embrace is coming to their school, TODAY! Drowned from the news, Tsuna failed to notice the bell ringing and their teacher coming in and was caught off guard when Mika-sensei called her name.

"Canaibe. I'm going to take this chance with Reborn-sama being here. When it's your turn to sing, you have to give it your best…or else." The underlying message from Mika-sensei means her being dropped out of school. That made her smile secretly. _'Best it will be I'll give sensei.'_

**_~xoxoxoxoxoxoxo~_**

"-and as you see, the higher the pitch-" Nezu-sensei, Physics professor, 's lesson was cut short when…

.

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! REBORN-SAMA IS HERE!"

And with that…The school cheered as if it's not a school for elites. Tsuna can only shake her head in displease.

"Quiet students. Quiet! You are supposed to act as sophisticated students not like an ignorant person. You should copy me in my childhood as a model." Narcissist Nezu-sensei spoke. And the students? Some shut up but the room is still buzzing with excitement.

Obviously, no one listens to their professors' lesson today. Everyone are busy spotting the presence of their awaited visitor. So instead of actually being silent, girls pulled out their make-ups while boys gelled their hair. You know, the typical students of this day.

"Okay, class. Tomorrow we'll continue our lessons. Your homeroom adviser will come shortly to announce the instruction." Nezu-sensei stood up from his seat and arranged his class record.

"Stand." Mr. Class President commanded which the class obeyed albeit begrudgingly.

"Bow." – Mr. Class President.

"Good bye, Nezu-sensei." – Class

Nezu-sensei just snubbed the class and walked away.

And that's the cue to sit back to their respective seats, continuing their unfinished business. Don't include our beloved Tsuna, she just calmly sits at her seat with her hand in her chin, thinking ways of pissing Reborn-sama. She knows that that's a big gamble. Reborn-sama was someone to be respected but in order to successfully get away from this school, that was the best idea she had in mind.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna really wants to fail. She didn't even beautified herself to impress Reborn-sama or even just Mika-sensei."

"Oh come on, Kaeru. No make-up products could make her beautiful. I mean, just look at her. She hides herself in that long bangs of her. She must also despise her face. Hahaha!" Miako taunted. **(A/N: I forgot to tell, Tsu-chan's bangs covered her eyes but she pins them at home. Miako was the class b*t*h that thinks so highly of her just because she's been praise ONCE by Mika-sensei.)**

Another burst of laughter came from her class which eventually died down when Mika-sensei came inside. Everyone is attentive. This is a one only chance they'll be seeing Reborn-sama and they cannot make mistakes that they'll never forget in their life sans our brunette who never really cared.

"I know everyone of you are excited but only seven will be chosen from the thousands of students here in our school. Our class will be called through the intercom and by name, you'll all line and go to the school recording section. There, one by one will enter. I will be inside together with our principal and Reborn-sensei. Canaibe, you'll be the last performer. I trust you. Don't dare bring the school's name in shame."

"Yes, sensei." Tsuna's quiet reply.

**_~xoxoxoxoxoxoxo~_**

"OH MY KAMI-SAMA! I GOT REBORN-SAMA'S AUTOGRAPH! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Yumiko's shrieks are all over the place as she went out of the room. Psh.

Meanwhile, our lovely brunette stands aimlessly to the last line. Counting how many more students left before her turn. _'3 more left.'_

"YUMIKO-CHAN! I HUGGED REBORN-SAMA! HE SMELLS HEAVENLY! \\(*Q*)/" The girls squealed again.

_'Two.'_

"I GOT REBORN-SAMA'S PEN! I HAVE HIS PEN! I'LL PUT THIS IN MY JOURNAL! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"NICKA-CHAN! YOU'RE SO LUCKY!"

_'One.'_

"MIYU! I BEAT YOU! I KISSED REBORN-SAMA'S CHEEKS! FDSFBIFJSEBKANFN"

_'Zero'_ Tsuna counted as she walked inside the room. Everyone's eyes on her.

Tsuna sucked in a large amount of air as she held the door knob. _'Yosh! Time to take the plan in action.'_

She opened the door and entered the recording studio. She caught glimpse of the people inside before she turned to the door again to close it. Another breathe and off she went.

"Ah. Reborn-sama, this is Canaibe Tsunayuki. She's the last student of my class. She's not really that good. We've done our best to mold her talent but music might not be really meant to her. Anyways, if she failed to give the required mark today, we can do nothing but drop her out."

"This late of the school year?" Reborn contemplated.

"Yes. We've given her countless of times the last two years and she all failed them. Unfortunately, this will be the last. Yuki-chan, give your best, okay?"

Tsuna's lips twitched. "Y-yes ma'am!" _'Give your best your as$! Hypocrite! You never call me in my name damn teacher.'_

"Well Yuki-san. I know you knew what to do inside, right?" The kind (one of the few kind-hearted in this school) principal asked.

"H-h-hai, Henri-sensei!"

"Well, give it your best shot, ok?"

"Hai!" Tsuna turned her back to the three. _'Sorry Henri-sensei, but I have to do this.'_ On her way to the door to the recording room **(A/N: The one wherein there is a glass wall and the singer places headphones on their ears and she'll only hear voices when spoken to the mic. I don't really know the name but I know major of you knows it. Ahehe.)**, she purposely tripped in thin air, making a large thud in the quiet, closed room.

"Ah! Yuki-chan! Are you alright?"

"Y-yes, principal. It's normal." Tsuna stood up and picked a guitar as her musical instrument and went inside.

Tsuna sat on the stool and placed the headphone on her ears.

A smooth and silky voice came from the headphone, making her shiver. "Canaibe Tsunayuki, can you hear me?" Tsuna gave an ok signal and smiled to the glass window. "This is the song I want to hear. Sing Namimori's School Anthem."

"Ehhh?" Her voice vibrated from the other side of the mirror.

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"N-no, Reborn-san, I just did not expect you to ask that song. But I'll do my best in singing Nami-chuu's Anthem."

"Okay. Start."

**[miiiidoorrrii tanabikuuu namimori noooo**  
** dai naku shou naku nami ga ii**  
** itsumo kawaaarannu sukoyaka kenaaage**  
** aa... tomo ni utaouuu namimooori chuuuu]**

High pitched tone was heard making the occupants outside the glass room cringe sans Reborn. _'Not good at all.' _The teacher and principal thought.

**[asa tsuyu kagayaku namimooori no**  
** heihei bonbon namiii de ii**  
** itsumo kiowanu sukoyaka kenage**  
** haha... tomo ni waraou namimori chuuuu] **

Tsuna, all the while, peaks through the glass door. The looks of disapproval from Mika-sensei and slight frowning of Henri-sensei. Reborn-sama remains emotionless. Well, whatever. Mika-sensei and Henri-sensei are enough to be dropped out.

**[kimi to boooku to de namimori no**  
** atarimaeee taru namiii de ii**  
** itsumo isshooo ni sukoyaka kenage**  
** aa... tomo ni ayumou namimooooori chuuuu] **

Mika-sensei bit her lips as Tsuna was singing. She clearly stated that she should not bring the school to shame but what? Her tone is too high pitched. Enough with this dumb girl. She'll have to evacuate this school. She flipped her record book and wrote DROPPED in the space beside Tsuna's name.

All the while, Reborn was eyeing the girl in amusement, his lips quirked upward in humour._ 'She can lie to them but not to me.'_

Reborn noticed it all. The twitching of her lips as if she heard something wrong from the idiot teacher beside him. The slight hesitation when she said she'll do her 'best' to the principal. The second when she placed her right foot in front of her left foot to make herself 'accidentally' trip. The way she disrespected me. The obvious change in her tone when she sang. And she obviously is only playing the guitar like a child would do. That girl is hiding her true voice and he knows too well the girl is intentionally doing it._ 'She wants to be dropped out of this school. Now that's interesting. No one I've heard wants to be dropped out of this school after all.'_

After the brunette sang, she giddily jumped from the stool and ran to the door. "Mika-sensei, how was it? Is it okay? Am I saved now?"

"Yuki-chan, your pitch is too high. You're out of tune and you just strum your guitar without sense. How will that be okay? I'm sorry but I'll have to drop you out."

"B-but Nezu-sensei said that the higher the pitch, the better!"

"No excuses. This will be your final week here. Henri-san, Reborn-sama, I'll be going. Yuki-chan, let's go." Mika-sensei grabbed Tsuna's arm too harshly making her wince.

"Sensei. Leave the girl behind. I'll have to teach her first the word respect." Reborn's hand overlapping Mika-sensei's hand over Tsuna's arms. Mika-sensei blushed. "Y-yes, Reborn-sama. Yuki-chan, you're going to lock the door to our room when you leave okay?"

"Y-yes, ma'am."

"Henri-san. I want to talk to her privately."

"Okay, Reborn-sama."

"We'll discuss about the students I have chosen tomorrow morning in your office."

"Okay. Sir." Henri turned his heels back and went out of the room.

_'T-this is too scary. Reborn-sama is going to punish me for disrespecting him earlier. Noooooooooo~'_ Inner Tsuna screamed as she ran around her black dome.

"Sit."

"H-h-h-h-ha-hai!" And Tsuna sat.

Reborn walked towards her and hovered around her. He took something from his pocket and that was her cue to close her eyes, expecting something that would hurt. But the unexpected happened as Reborn pinned her bangs up to uncover her face. That made her open her eyes in shock and jerk her head away.

"W-what d-did you…" Tsuna felt the small pin on her hair. Her face heating up. No one aside from her mother saw her face.

Reborn smirked, seeing the blushing face of the student in front of him. "It's disturbing." He leaned down, their faces millimeters apart. By now, Tsuna's face is redder than that of a ripe tomato. Reborn chuckled in amusement and leaned on her ear to whisper something that made her flushed face turn to pale white.

"Welcome to the band, Tsunayuki Canaibe."

* * *

('') ('')

( ^ .^)

C(,,)(,,)

Rein: How was it everyone? I made my promise, right? I updated longer this time.

Hayato: **[barges in the room]** Damn bitch! How could you!

Rein: What did I do?

Hayato: HOW DARE YOU MAKE JUUDAIME A GIRL!

Rein: It suits him, right? Besides, I know you like it…Hmmm?

Hayato:** (/)** A-anyway… you should not do that.

Rein: I can do anything I want with my child. Now run along wolfy.

Hayato: What did you just said?!

Rein: ***sigh*** G! Your pup. Take him away.

G: Let's go.

Hayato: What? Pink Octupos hands off! Crazy b*tch hdhgcdscv **[door closed]**

Rein: What a pain. Oh? Did you get a hint? Ohohoho. See you next time **[waves]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Read &amp; Review**_


End file.
